Eternity
by Meroki
Summary: Anzu: A top journalist hot on the tracks of a new story. Seto: Anzu's partner in solving the case. Malik: The mysterious enemy. THE PLOT THICKENS. CHAPTER FOUR UP!
1. Home for the Holidays

Hello and thanks a million for reading this fic. This is PRO-Anzu, so if you are Anti-Anzu, please push the 'back' button. Being a new writer, could you please help me with constructive criticism and not flames?

**Full summary**: Anzu is an aspiring journalist in busy New York who has a knack for getting into desperate situations with her curious personality. When by chance she is sent back to Domino to interview none other than Seto Kaiba, Anzu isn't exactly pleased.

Discovering a new threat and enemy, Anzu, desperate for a good story teams up with the cold CEO and learn more about the mysterious Malik to figure out the mystery.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Lyrics"_

(--) Scene change or _flashback if in italics _(--)

The pairings are undecided and votes would help with the direction this story is going.

**Vote** for:

**Anzu x Seto**

**Anzu x Malik**

These pairings are definite:

**Jou x Mai (**not much, this is mostly Anzu, Seto and Malik centered)

**Yami x Ishizu (**Same as above note)

Maybe **Shizuka x Honda**

The first five chapters are mostly about Anzu, Seto and Malik. The other characters and an OC shall make more regular appearances from chapter six and up.

The Yami's and Hikari's have separate bodies too…

This story is also a mystery and there is a problem. See if you can figure it out as I drop some clues too.

Also, the rating might go up to PG-13 to be safe but definitely not as high as R. I'm not a huge fan of citrus fruits and I might begin using strong language, though currently I've censored most of it…

Disclaimer: I no own YGO, if you thought I did, I'm sorry to disappoint you…

Chapter one: Home for the Holidays

-Nov.27

It was the cold dreary day that everyone despised, when the wind seemed filled with icicles and the rain poured endlessly. The sun was unnoticeable under the thick clouds and all of New York City seemed painted with a dull grayish hue.

The only splotch of color on the bleak horizon belonged to a red umbrella owned by Mazaki Anzu. And the person of question was tugging at her scarf and coat, trying to keep warm while managing to keep her umbrella from flying off with the billowing winds.

Various leaves were stuck in her shoulder-length chocolate hair and her cheeks were a soft pink from the cold but Anzu still managed to smile cheerfully. As her brown messenger bag (It looks like a briefcase with a long strap) swung lazily behind her, Anzu whistled a lively tune and her steps were full of energy.

After nearing the end buildings on the large New York street, Anzu closed her umbrella and stepped into a tall office building. Carelessly wiping her running shoes on the welcome mat, Anzu walked up to the secretary's box. Leaning over the gray marble, Anzu casually asked for any messages.

"No, but Mr. Calmont would like to see you in his office right now." Said the middle-aged secretary, who always had a soft spot for the energetic and cheerful journalist.

"Thanks Lizzie!" Anzu thanked as she hung her umbrella on the rack and waited for the elevator to come.

"Anytime Anzu." Lizzie said as she returned to her typing, a small smile forming on her face.

When the elevator arrived, Anzu stepped in and pushed the button for 18th floor.

Whistling the same tune she had begun earlier, Anzu brushed her wrinkled jacket and pulled the leaves out of her hair until the elevator stopped on the requested floor.

Anzu stepped out and headed towards Mr. Calmont's office, exchanging cheerful hellos with her colleagues, working on tomorrow's edition of their newspaper, the International Inquirer.

After giving a small knock at the oaken door, Anzu cautiously stepped into her boss's office, ready for her new article.

Mr. Calmont's office was like the office of any other big newspaper editor. Old newspapers and unedited drafts were strewn across the large space and photographs hung lazily from the worn walls.

"Morning Mr. Calmont, you wanted to see me?" Anzu asked. She stepped carefully between the papers strewn over the tiled floor up to the large desk.

"Yes, yes, I did." Said Mr. Calmont, a small and bald man with a large snowy moustache. He was dwarfed by his gigantic swivel chair and he looked quite comical. "I'd like to compliment you on that astounding job you did on the W 42nd fires."

"I'm glad you liked it!" Anzu exclaimed happily, elated that someone appreciated her latest article. She had run through burning apartment buildings, tracked down arsonists and worked endless nights to prepare the article.

"Yes, you show great skill." Mr. Calmont said appreciatively. "And so I'd like you to take today off, go get an early start on the weekend and do something that most young things your age like to do, okay?"

"Really?" Anzu asked surprised. Mr. Calmont smiled at the young journalist and nodded.

"You've been working especially hard and you deserve a break." Mr. Calmont said. "Take this Friday off, alright? Go enjoy yourself!"

"Thanks so much!" Anzu said happily as she exited the room. Mr. Calmont only smiled at his newest and aspiring journalist.

(--)

Instead of dashing out of the building, Anzu headed to her cubicle first, intending to tie up some loose ends on some of her articles. When she had finally filed all of her reports, she noticed that that the newly published November edition of the International Inquirer was on her desk. Deciding to plan out her day, Anzu flipped to the Entertainment section, or specifically the listing of the ballets playing in New York. Although the newspaper was about International news, it was mostly written for the citizens of the Big Apple.

Anzu scarcely had enough time to dance anymore but she always appreciated the ballets showing in New York. She eagerly scanned the paper and was delighted to find that the Nutcracker (my favorite ballet) was playing at a nearby theatre.

As she was about to put down the paper, Anzu noticed a very familiar face near the back of the paper. She gasped in surprise and she recognized none other than her old friend Yami shown as November's most eligible bachelor. Anzu smiled as she read his biography, showing his kind and loyal personality.

Yami had become quite the celebrity after winning so much Dueling Championships and Anzu wasn't surprised that he was chosen as that month's most eligible bachelor. It was a prestigious spot, with only the December most eligible bachelor spot more illustrious.

Deciding not to waste anymore time pondering over the past, Anzu quickly headed downstairs with her messenger bag still hung lazily over her shoulder. Deciding to take the stairs, Anzu quickly reached the lobby.

Determining to walk since the day had cleared, Anzu stuffed her umbrella in her bag and headed out, making sure she said a cheerful goodbye to Lizzie first though.

Stepping onto the now almost empty boardwalk, Anzu checked the contents of her bag, making sure her necessities were there.

And they were, her bulky camera, slim video camera, digital camera, cellphone, notepad, tape recorder and several pens were in the brown suede bag.

(--)

Anzu was walking through a nearby park when she noticed muffled screaming in the empty grounds. Anzu knew better than to invade the person's privacy but Anzu's curious journalist side took over and she carefully walked towards the crying and small screams, a sense of something wrong running through her mind.

Anzu carefully took out her large film camera and crept nearer to the sounds until she was near the bank of the river. She replaced the film cartridge and checked her camera for any malfunctional problems.

She crept silently from behind a willow tree and got ready for anything.

When Anzu saw what was happening, she gasped in surprise, she had expected little kids playing a game but the scene before her was much more shocking and disturbing.

A large brawly man was beating his petite wife while she wept pitifully and waited for him to stop. The air smelt like alcohol.

"Please, Leroy, stop!" she begged, her face covered in tears and bruises.

"You deserve it you ungrateful wench! You embarrassed me so badly in front of all my colleagues!" The man screamed as he slapped her.

Anzu gasped again as she took a few quick picture of the scene in front fighting back a temptation to beat the living daylights out of the man. The photos would come in as stable pieces of evidence when this man was charged with assault.

Anzu burned with anger as the man striked the woman again.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" she yelled courageously as she stepped in, her face livid with anger. Both parties looked confused at Anzu.

"Forget what you saw and you'll walk away unharmed." The man offered, his voice slurred with alcohol. He didn't notice the camera Anzu held in her hands.

"No thanks, but leave the woman alone and I won't report you to the authorities." Anzu retorted angrily.

"This is my wife, and LEAVE US ALONE!" the man yelled.

"No. Leave her alone!" Anzu persisted. The man turned red with rage.

"Now you're going to get it Little Missy!" He gave a quick punch at Anzu.

Luckily, Anzu managed to duck and avoid the blow from the lumpy arm.

"What are you doing?! I'll call the police!" Anzu warned.

"I won't let you!" The man cried as he tried another punch. Anzu managed to duck and yelled to the woman,

"Quick, go and report your husband!" Anzu told her. The woman looked at her with a confused expression, not moving.

As Anzu dodged punches, she managed to open her camera and retrieve her film.

"Here!" she yelled to the woman as she threw her the film. "Develop the photos and show the photos to the police, you don't have to suffer with your husband!" The woman grappled the film, finally understanding and ran away while the man grew infuriated.

"You have no right to do that!" he yelled.

"You have no right to hit your wife." Anzu retorted abruptly as the man turned livid. His punches turned harder and faster.

The man finally managed to sock Anzu in the stomach as she was sent flying into the air and into a sturdy tree.

"Now you got what you deserve!" The man laughed as he turned to walk away, leaving Anzu to deal with her injuries.

"Go to hell!" Anzu cried while she clutched her stomach and leaned painfully against the tree.

"Now you're asking for it!" The man threatened menacingly as he turned around and advanced on the helpless Anzu. Anzu gave him a fearless stance as she prepared to be painfully hurt.

As the man lifted his arm to strike,

"This will teach you not to meddle in other's affairs!" he threatened angrily.

As Anzu turned away, she heard a loud thud but felt not pain. She looked up to see the man lying unconscious on the riverbank. Anzu was speechless as she looked up to her savior.

"Yami?" she asked doubtfully, not believing her eyes.

"Nice to see you Anzu." Yami said as he smiled at his old friend.

"What are you doing here?" Anzu asked, still dumbstruck.

"Well, I heard shouting, and when I saw this man about to hit you, I had to knock him out." Yami explained casually as he pointed to the unconscious man on the ground.

"Uh…Thanks." Anzu managed to say as she attempted to stand up.

"Be careful!" Yami cried as he ran up to Anzu and helped her up. "Are you alright?" he asked as Anzu finally managed to gain her balance.

"Yeah, just a little winded." Anzu said as she secured her bag and tried to walk for awhile. Her stomach doubled over in pain and Anzu clutched the tree again.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked as he helped her from falling.

"Nowhere in particular." Anzu said as she managed to smile at her old friend, she wasn't going to see the ballet in this state.

"Why don't you go to my hotel suite then, it's pretty close." Yami offered.

"It's alright." Anzu refused weakly as she began to turn around.

"Come on Anzu." Yami pleaded as he grabbed her arm. "You're in no condition to walk and we should catch up from old times." Yami smiled such a reassuring smile that Anzu decided 10 minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Alright Yami, let's head to your hotel." Anzu said, giving in.

"Great!" Yami exclaimed as he took Anzu's hand and slowly lead her away, leaving the unconscious man to be found by the police.

(--)

An hour later, Anzu was laughing heartily on a couch while Yami sat across from her, telling funny stories about her former friends.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you again!" Anzu smiled as she tightly gripped her cup of hot chocolate.

"It's so nice to see you too." Yami exclaimed as he smiled warmly. "How's your life?"

"Great! I love being a journalist and New York is a lovely place."

"Why not visit Domino soon?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Anzu said seriously as she took another sip of hot chocolate. "I'm really busy these days."

"Yeah, like getting beaten up by drunk men." Yami joked.

"I've been through worse." Anzu laughed.

"Really? Like what?"

Anzu relayed her many adventures due to her curious and journalistic personality until Yami was laughing loudly about her crazy adventures.

"It seems like you've had more adventures than even I have!" Yami laughed. Anzu nodded truthfully as she consulted her watch.

"Oh! I have to go soon!" She exclaimed as she got up. Anzu recalled that she needed to finish another article for the newspaper by nine. She got ready to place the coffee mug on the small kitchen but Yami quickly intercepted her.

"Let me." He said as he took her cup to the sink.

"What are you doing in New York?" Anzu asked as she re-wrapped her scarf around her jacket.

"A charity autographing." Yami explained as he emerged from the kitchen.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Thanks." Yami opened the door as Anzu stepped outside. "Let me walk you home." He offered.

"It's okay." Anzu declined as she began walking off.

"No, I insist." Yami persisted.

"In that case, be my guest, but let me warn you that a New York winter is colder that one in Domino!"

"I'll be fine."

(--)

At eight o'clock, Anzu sat in from of her fire, thinking of her joyous reunion.

"I wish I could go and see my friends again." She wished silently to herself as she looked at a shining star high in the inky sky.

Like an answer to her wish, the phone rang twice before Anzu picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Anzu?"

"Yes, it's me."

"This is Mr. Calmont."

"Oh! Hello Mr. Calmont, anything wrong?"

"Well, no, but I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure."

"Usually, Marcie does the entertainment celebrity news, but she came down with Pneumonia and I need you to take over her post for awhile."

"I don't know, I don't know much about Entertainment and the celebrity gossip…" Anzu said warily

"It's alright, I just need you to fly to Domino and interview Seto Kaiba for the next Most Eligible Bachelor feature, the elusive CEO actually agreed to an interview!" Mr. Calmont replied casually, as if it was an honor.

"…" Anzu was surprised at this request. _Interview Kaiba? I'd rather tie my feet to a cement block and jump off Niagara falls._

"Anzu?"

"Uh…I don't know Mr. Calmont." Anzu said as she thought about her previous wish. _I could see my friends again…_

"Please Anzu, I know you have a busy schedule but Kaiba wants only the best to interview him."

"Alright Mr. Calmont." Anzu agreed, having a sinking feeling that she was doing something wrong.

"Thank you Anzu!" Mr. Calmont cried thankfully.

"Your welcome Mr. Calmont. When do I leave?"

"In two days, is that alright? I'll send you the ticket and have a cab come and pick you up at eleven in the morning."

"Alright Mr. Calmont."

"Oh, thank you Anzu, I'm sure Kaiba will be impressed with your skills!" Mr. Calmont said gratefully. Anzu softly laughed to herself.

After Anzu hung up, she pondered to herself.

"Did I just agree to interview Seto Kaiba?" she whispered to herself. She smacked herself on the head with a pillow as she realized there was no going back now.

_At least I get to see Yugi and the guys again! _Anzu thought and was so happy, she nearly forgot about why she was really going to go to Domino. She quickly decided to head in early and retreated to her bedroom, unaware that they star she had wished on was glowing brighter than before…

(--) Seto Kaiba (--)

Seto was annoyed and it was evident in his glare as he scowled at his high executives.

"What are you doing for a publicity stunt this time?" he asked, his voice dripping with annoyance. His colleagues looked around nervously before they chose a short, bald man to speak.

"Well, er…Mr. Kaiba, we have signed you up for the International Inquirer's December Most Eligible Bachelor…" the man managed to stammer. Seto's eyes narrowed as he buried his face in his hands.

"I assure you that this is a prestigious spot!" the man cried nervously as his colleagues nodded assuringly. "Only the best are chosen and it'll boost your publicity!" he continued. Seto shook his head.

"No." was his only answer.

"But sir…"

"No! I already have enough fangirls." Seto sighed as he recalled how much fan mail he got in a day.

"Uh…Mr. Kaiba, we've already signed you up and a reporter is coming in two days."

"What?!" Seto shouted as his executives cowered.

"They said they'll send their best!" The bald man managed to stammer, trying to look as small as he could.

"Fine, since the interview is already settled, but NEVER DO THIS AGAIN." Seto threatened. The executives sighed and nodded diligently, glad they still had their jobs and their heads.

(--) Anzu Mazaki (--)

-Nov. 28

The next morning, Anzu woke up bright and early and began to get ready for her trip. After packing all her necessities, Anzu decided to call her parents.

The phone rang twice before a cheery voice picked up the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom? It's me, Anzu!"

"Anzu? You haven't called in two weeks!" Ms. Mazaki exclaimed.

"Sorry, I've been pretty busy but I have great news." Anzu apologized.

"Can't wait to hear it."

"I'm coming home tomorrow!" Anzu cheered.

"…" Silence came from the other line.

"Mom?" Anzu asked worriedly. She figured her mother would be elated.

"That's great honey! But your father and I are going on a cruise to the Caribbean for two months." Ms. Mazaki explained sadly.

"What? The Caribbean?"

"Well, about a week ago, your father won a two month trip to the Caribbean and I was going to call you today."

"When do you leave?" Anzu asked, a little put down by her parent's absence.

"In four hours honey, we won't be able to see you." Ms. Mazaki said sadly, for she really missed her daughter.

"That's alright…" Anzu managed to say, even though she was depressed.

"I'm so sorry honey."

"It's alright mom, it was sort of last minute anyways."

"When you do come home, the keys will be under the flowerpot, okay?"

"I remember."

"I have to go now honey, and I'm so sorry."

"It's alright mom!" Anzu comforted.

"Well then, bye!"

"Bye." Anzu hung up. She had looked forward to seeing her parents again but now her dreams were dashed. Anzu sighed before grabbing her coat and stepping outside to buy some New York souvenirs and presents for her friends.

(--)

Anzu spent the rest of the day finishing packing finding out about her flight. Around eight o'clock, her phone began ringing.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Anzu, it's Yami."

"Oh, hey Yami!"

"I'm wondering if you're busy tomorrow afternoon?" Yami asked anxiously.

"Well, my editor called last night and offered that I go to Domino for a few weeks tomorrow."

"Oh, and you accepted?"

"It would be nice to see the gang again." Anzu said carefully, trying not to show the other reason she was going to Domino.

"Well, I won't see you until I return to Domino because I have another autographing tomorrow." Yami said sadly.

"When are you returning to Domino?" Anzu asked.

"In four days."

"Would you mind not telling Yugi and them I'm returning, I want it to be a surprise." Anzu requested.

"Alright, I'll keep your secret!" Yami said cheerfully.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

"It's alright."

"Well, got to go, see ya!"

"Bye." Yami hung up.

Anzu regretted not being able to see Yami for four days but she had to get ready for her trip.

"I'll finish packing after a short nap." She promised to herself. With that, Anzu fell into a deep sleep.

(--)

Nov. 29

After her 'short nap', Anzu awoke at eight the next morning. Stifling a yawn, Anzu quickly changed and ate her breakfast. She carefully made sure her journalism equipment was in her bag before she checked her other bag. When she was sure she wasn't missing anything, she went downstairs from her condo and waited in the lobby for the cab to arrive.

Shortly enough, a yellow taxi arrived promptly and the elderly driver helped Anzu to place her bags in the rear.

The drive to the airport was silent and uneventful as Anzu read through her newspaper and the driver minded his driving. After arriving at the International departures, Anzu cheerfully thanked the driver before setting off to her flight desk.

After finally finding JAL, Anzu checked in as the flight attendant assigned her a seat. Right after finding her way to the security check-out, Anzu sat at her gate and waited for the plane to begin boarding.

That's when Anzu noticed a news article that made her smile.

**Woman abused by husband goes to Police**

**New York- **Today the NYPD released images of the brutal attacks made by Leroy Brown against his wife, Mary. Yesterday afternoon, Ms. Brown showed up at the NYPD station badly bruised, hurt and scared. She managed to provide a roll of film showing her husband assaulting her.

"A girl saved me, but Leroy's hurting her now!" the woman screamed, badly scared. The police went to the site of the beating and found Leroy unconscious and signs of a struggle. The mysterious girl wasn't to be found.

Ms. Brown has described the girl as tall with shoulder-length chocolate hair and azure eyes. She was wearing a long trench coat with a red scarf and dress pants. Police would like the girl to come forward and thank her for the brave deed she did, for she stopped Leroy from badly hurting his wife and this esoteric girl was also the one who provided the film and evidence to secure Brown in prison.

Brown is currently in custody and under close surveillance. Police suggest charges of assault. Brown is set for trial in March and Ms. Brown is currently staying with her sister and attending therapy classes.

"I'd like to thank that girl, whoever she is. God bless her." Ms. Brown said to her savior in a press conference yesterday night.

Anzu smiled to herself as she saw some of the pictures she had taken. As she finished the article, Anzu's flight had begun boarding. Preparing her ticket, Anzu walked up to the desk and checked in.

She then followed a tunnel to the plane and eventually found her first class seat.

Anzu flew first to the bustling and scenic Vancouver and then to busy Tokyo. At Tokyo she took a cab to the smaller domestic airport and then flew to Domino. By the time she had arrived it was eight o'clock Monday morning in Domino time.

Anzu was yawning the whole time as she exited the airport and called a cab. Giving the driver her home address, Anzu headed home for the holidays.

** End Chapter one **

Authoress notes: The interactions between Anzu and Yami are by no means romantic and are friend-based so don't think that this is definitely Anzu x Yami. This is about the only time in about five chapters that Anzu and Yami will interact but their meeting in this chapter comes back later…

This is sort of a prologue so this is a short chapter, the other ones will be longer!

Here's a short teaser for chapter two:

"Stop!" Seto commanded as he tackled Anzu all of a sudden. Anzu fell with a thud underneath the CEO.

"What was that for?" she asked angrily as she checked her camera and other equipment.

"Be glad I saved your life!" Seto warned as he pointed to an arrow stuck in the wall where Anzu had stood. Anzu stared at it.

"I thought the danger was gone." She muttered.

"Seems not, you two better stay in that room a bit longer while we do another round." The security guard said as he sprinted towards where the arrow had flew from.

"There's a note." Seto remarked as he pulled a thin slip of paper from the arrow…

Chapter two should be up soon! Hope you had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year...I did!

Note: I am I huge hockey fan (Die-hard Vancouver Canucks fan!), though a girl. I was going to post this story somewhere in Early Nov, Late Dec, until I got caught up in the Christmas rush and then the World Juniors! (YAY! Canada had a 42-7 record of points! UNDEFEATED! Sorry to all the other team supporters, Canada just had a terrific year, I'm not saying the other teams are bad.) And then there's the lockout so if the season is saved I probably will take years to review, if not, expect regular updates! Feel free to leave a note in your review or email me about hockey!

Till my exams are finished, CYA ppls Meroki


	2. The Interview

I'm back! Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed. (You guys rock! –hugs to all-)

Thanks to :

ThefutureMs.Kaiba- Thanks for your nice review, I luv your stories!

Peeps- Thanks, Chapter two is here!

SportZScooby- I thought Thornshipping was weird too, but not it seems pretty interesting to me. Thanks for the review

Avataria- Wow! You're the person who wrote Sacrifice! I love that fic!

Kayvy- Thanks for reviewing!

I'd just like to clarify a few things:

Anzu is 19 in this story. Seto, Malik and Yami are all 20. I now this is totally wrong but Mokuba is around eight, or just a REALLY immature teen. I know that everyone should be in college or university, but just pretend for my sanity, k?

And here are the Japanese/English names of the characters, in case you get confused about who I'm talking about, since I use the JP names most of the time unless I accidentally use the US ones.

Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardener

Yami (I don't like using the 'other Yugi' name) Yami Yugi (Sometimes I might use Atemu instead)

Jou Katsuya Joey Wheeler

Honda Hirota Tristan

Shizuka Kawai Serenity Wheeler

Isis Isis (I don't like typing Ishitzu all the time…)

Otogi Ryouji Duke Devlin

Seto, Mai, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Mokuba, Malik and Malik are all the same.

Thanks for the votes and wonderful reviews!…now here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own YGO, really! And as I sit by the window, I see a pig fly by…which means I don't own YGO so don't sue!

Chapter two: Reunions and Interviews

Nov. 30

When Anzu entered her house, she was surprised to find that nothing had changed since she had last left. Her academic awards were still there and her favorite teddy bears were still safe in her room. Anzu explored every room, finding memories as she rearranged some precious things. Her parents had kept everything neat and tidy but nothing had changed. Anzu smiled happily when she reached her room then, exhausted, plopped down on her bed and promptly fell asleep.

(--)

Around noon, Anzu awoke and decided she had to resist jet lag and get up. Anzu changed into a warm, black wooly sweater and jeans before making a salad from vegetables left in the fridge. Then she noticed a short note on the refrigerator door.

_Welcome back Anzu!_

_Your father and I missed you tremendously and are both extremely disappointed that we don't get to see you this Christmas. Feel free to do anything you want and raid the fridge. Relatives might come over around Christmas and please decorate the house. Try not to get the house messy and in case you need anything, call my cell, but only call in emergencies._

_-Mom_

_P.S. Your Christmas present is beneath the tree, don't open it until Christmas though!_

Anzu smiled at the note and surely enough, a ribbon-covered gift was beneath the un-decorated tree. After she finished her lunch, Anzu decided to pay a visit to the game shop and her friends.

She took out her old roller skates and slipped them on, dropping her shoes into her messenger bag with her journalist equipment before she skated away to see her friends, the first time in almost two years.

(--)

At the game shop, Anzu switched her roller skates for her running shoes and took a deep breath. She peered into the shop and smiled.

"How lucky can I get?" she laughed to herself at the scene in front of her.

Besides for Yugi (who had grown a bit taller) and his Grandpa, Jou, Mai and Ryou were all there, laughing about something.

Anzu smiled widely before opening the door.

"I'm sorry but we're closed right now." Yugi said as he heard the door open. Then his violet eyes turned huge as he noticed who it was.

But before he could react, Jou got to Anzu first.

"Anzu!" he yelled, giving his friend a huge hug. Anzu laughed and hugged Jou back. That's when everyone else reacted.

"Anzu!" they all yelled as Anzu was crushed by hugs. Anzu laughed as she smiled at all her friends.

"Nice to see you guys too!" Anzu remarked when the hugs were done.

"Why didn't you warn us you were coming?" Yugi asked as he brought Anzu a steaming cup of Chamomile tea, which he knew was her favorite.

"I like surprises." Anzu smiled warmly. "But why didn't you guys tell me that Yami was coming to New York?"

"He wanted it to be a surprise." Mai replied slyly. "Did you meet him?"

"Well, yes…Yami saved my life." Anzu admitted. Everyone else was speechless. "What?" Anzu asked at everyone's surprised expression. Her friends remained speechless at her statement.

"Well, the journalist industry is dangerous and I put my life at risk everyday…" Anzu said casually. Anzu went on to describe some of her adventures which involved her almost falling off a bridge, getting mugged by gangsters and being shot in the ankle.

"You make my life sound boring." Mai stated as she smiled at Jou.

"How can it be boring when you're wi' me?" Jou asked teasingly as Anzu smiled knowingly at the happy couple.

"What are you doing back in Domino?" Ryou asked curiously.

"I have a part-time journalist job here." Anzu responded, knowing that her friends wouldn't take her interview with Kaiba lightly.

"Well, I'm glad you're back!" Yugi stated happily and judging from the smiles around the room, everybody else was glad too.

(--)

Anzu arrived home feeling happy and refreshed. The sun was about to set when she decided to take a breather on her swing on the porch. It seemed that she wasn't going to see the gang a lot these days. Jou and Mai had just left for a short vacation in Tokyo and Ryou's relatives were coming to visit. Honda and Osogi were both busy at relative's houses and Shizuka was with her mom in Fujiwara. She didn't care where Bakura was, Isis was presumably in Egypt, Marik was probably locked up in a mental asylum and Malik was…

Anzu began drifting off when suddenly a childish voice woke her up.

"Ms. Mazaki?" the questioning voice jolted Anzu from her sleep.

"Huh?" Anzu asked as she stared at the young boy in front of her. "Mokuba??"

"Yes it's me. But I thought you were in Cuba right now Ms. Mazaki!" Mokuba stated, obviously confused as his eyes scrunched together. "And you look younger, different and _prettier."_ Mokuba admitted shyly as he blushed at his observations. "Did you color your hair and get color contacts?" he asked as he stared at 'Ms. Mazaki.'

"Mokuba! It's me, Anzu!" Anzu laughed as she realized the young Kaiba's obvious confusion. Mokuba blushed a bright cherry red.

"Anzu? I thought you were in New York!" Mokuba stated as he blushed harder.

"I just came back today, what are you doing here?" Anzu asked as she offered Mokuba a seat on the porch bench.

"Ms. Mazaki hired me to take care of her house and collect the mail while she was on vacation." Mokuba explained as he sat down.

"I guess mom forgot to tell you that I'm coming then." Anzu sighed. "Sorry Mokuba but you don't have to help anymore."

"Oh…" Mokuba sounded disappointed.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Anzu asked as she looked at the sullen boy.

"Well, I've always wanted a job and I was sort-of looking forward to helping out your parents." Mokuba admitted. Anzu looked thoughtful at the boy's disappointed expression.

"Hey! I have an idea!" she exclaimed as inspirations finally arrived. "Would you like to help me decorate the tree and house for Christmas? I'll still pay you."

"That would be great!" Mokuba exclaimed happily. "I never get to have a tree or lights because Seto doesn't believe in Christmas." Mokuba looked miserable again.

"Seto doesn't like Christmas?" Anzu asked quizzically. _How can anyone not like Christmas? Seems like Seto is a modern Grinch._

"Yeah." Mokuba admitted. "And he doesn't know I have a job so please don't tell him!"

"I won't." Anzu promised. She smiled happily at the young boy. "Come over in two days at three in the afternoon. I'll have some cookies and the decorations ready."

"Great! Thanks Anzu! See you soon." Mokuba cried happily as he skipped away. Anzu smiled fondly at the young boy before entering her home.

(--) The Interview (--)

Dec. 1

Anzu had her interview with Kaiba scheduled at one o'clock so when she awoke at eleven the next morning, she didn't have much time to eat and prepare her equipment.

Anzu wore a black windbreaker over a white blouse with a plaid tie and jeans. She tucked her hair into a small green cap, almost similar to a golfer's cap before walking the short distance to the Kaiba mansion.

The Kaiba mansion was enormous and astounded Anzu with it's size. The outside consisted of a huge garden with various flowers and several mazes and fountains.

By the time Anzu arrived at the front door, she was a little scared of the powerful CEO. Anzu considered heading back but she was curious to find out about the mysterious Kaiba and her headstrong personality refused to let her back down from anything, even a cold-hearted CEO.

She rang the doorbell twice before the door was opened to a sleepy Mokuba who was still wearing his pajamas.

"Anzu?!" he asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to interview your brother." Anzu said more calmly than she felt.

"You're the interviewer?" Mokuba asked, now fully awake.

"Yes, may I come in?" Anzu asked as she checked her watch, she knew Kaiba hated it when people were late.

"Of course." Mokuba said as he opened the door wider to let the journalist into his mansion.

"Big brother's in the study down the hall." Mokuba said as he pointed to a large set of doors. "He's in a bad mood so be careful." Mokuba warned.

"Thanks for the advice, but I'll be fine." Anzu reassured as she smiled at the young boy. She headed down the tiled hall with Mokuba fearfully watching her walk down the hall.

Anzu took a deep breath and with her messenger bag swinging behind her, opened the sturdy, beautifully engraved doors to the study.

"Mr. Kaiba?" she asked as she entered the large library/study.

"Are you here to interview me?" Seto asked impatiently. In the dark room with the curtains drawn, he still hadn't recognized Anzu. Although only a desk lamp shone, Anzu could almost swear that the same cold scowl was on the CEO's face.

"Yes." Anzu said defiantly. "Let me set up first." She set up some lights around the room and took out her notepad, camcorder, film camera and tape recorder.

"Ready Mr. Kaiba?" Anzu asked as she sat down in the seat across from him, finally showing her face in the dim light's glow.

"Mazaki?" Seto asked incredulously when he recognized the journalist in front of him. His pencil dropped out of his long fingers and his eyes turned huge.

"Glad you know my name." Anzu answered sarcastically, she began to feel a bit impatient to finish the interview. "Now, what do you like doing?" She put her pencil to her notepad, ready to scribble.

"I refuse to answer that. You'll probably ruin my reputation by writing lies against me!" Seto accused. He was undoubtedly surprised to see his nemesis. He had a confused expression, as if he was scared of Anzu.

"I won't." Anzu managed to mutter, even though the idea was very tempting. Her pencil began to tap impatiently against the fine paper.

"How can I believe you?" Seto asked, his arms crossed, his usual emotionless countenance replaced the confused one.

"Don't." Anzu said impatiently. "Just answer the stupid question! I have better things to do than listen to annoying, stuck-up CEO's insult me!"

"Touchy, aren't you?" Seto smirked, he obviously enjoyed annoying Anzu.

"Thanks for noticing." Anzu answered sarcastically as her pencil almost broke under her constant tapping. Her perfect teeth grinded together as she looked into Seto's ice-blue eyes. "Now, what do you enjoy?" She asked again, her voice slightly controlled.

"Getting on peoples nerves." Seto replied, still smirking that smile that ticked Anzu off mercilessly.

"I figured." Anzu muttered as she began randomly spinning the pencil between her fingers. "You do a fairly good job of it. You must practice a lot." Anzu still hated Seto for hurting her friends so much times, and it showed.

"Are you so bitchy to everyone?" Seto asked, slightly enraged at Anzu's comment. Nobody dared to talk to him like that! His eyes called murder.

"No, but you are an exception." Anzu retorted, her own eyes remaining calm and refined. Seto's icy eyes narrowed to meet Anzu's own azure ones, now narrowing too.

"I could kick you out." He threatened after a moment of silence. "And make your life miserable."

"We'll you're doing a mighty fine job at it." Anzu said as she scribbled something down on her notepad. "I've interviewed you for fifteen whole minutes and the only good feature about you is that you have good taste in literature." Anzu noted as she pointed with her pencil at the books in the library.

"Well I'm sorry that you're so blind to my good features." Seto said menacingly. For some reason, Anzu should have been dead by now but the CEO felt that it was sort of amusing to argue with her.

"You know what? Since you have no good features, do you want me just to take a few pictures, make up a interview, and make you look good and leave? It'll make things a lot easier." Anzu offered as she sighed impatiently.

"I'll watch you suffer a bit longer." Seto said calmly, his face devoid of expression. Anzu glared at him, but the harsh expression soon fell.

"Let's face it, we can't stand each other, so just let me leave." Anzu begged, knowing Seto was in charge of the situation.

"Are you so attracted to my good looks that you might do something drastic?" Seto teased in his annoying snobby way. Anzu's eyes narrowed as she turned red with anger and began scribbling things down.

"What are you writing?" Seto asked, curious. Anzu didn't answer and continued scribbling furiously as Seto studied his old enemy. _She does look rather cute when she's annoyed. _He thought. He shook his head to release the thought and waited for her to finish writing.

Shortly enough, Anzu finished writing.

"How about this?" she asked as she began reading.

"Anzu: What do you enjoy doing Mr. Kaiba?

Kaiba: I enjoy reading and outdoor sports, especially sailing and skiing.

Anzu: That's interesting. If you could have anything for Christmas, what would you like?

Kaiba: I don't know, maybe someone to love…

Anzu: That's sweet, but you are a sweet guy.

Kaiba: I try to be."

After hearing the sappy script, Seto frowned.

"You make me sound like a mushy, desperate guy." He accused angrily. Anzu sighed hopelessly. She badly wanted to jump out the large windows and run away from the exasperating guy in front of her.

"I had to improvise and in case you didn't notice, this is The Most Eligible Bachelor section." Anzu pointed out as she began to write again.

"Stop." Seto demanded. "I don't want to be somebody's mushy Prince Charming."

"Fine." Anzu agreed as she crunched up the paper and threw it into the wastebasket. She tucked her pencil over her ear and leaned back. "What kind of personality do you want?" she asked crabbily. She didn't want to waste anymore time with this annoying jerk.

"I don't want a personality, I have it. Charming, sophisticated, smart and irresistible."

"Try annoying, cold-hearted, obnoxious and cocky." Anzu said calmly. Before Seto could reply with an angry comment, a red light began flashing from the ceiling and a security guard that looked like an extra from The Matrix, with a beard came in.

"There's been a security breach." he announced. "I'll need you both to stay in this room until your safety is assured." He began to leave.

"Where's Mokuba? Is he safe?" Seto demanded worriedly.

"Safe in his room." The man said before exiting. "Don't worry Mr. Kaiba, we'll eliminate the threat."

(--)

Anzu sighed and buried her face in her hands. _Stuck in a room with the devil himself…just my luck._

"How about you do something else while I write the interview?" Seto suggested. Anzu shrugged and pulled out her notebook computer.

Several minutes passed as finally Seto finished writing.

"Here you go." He said as he handed the manuscript to Anzu and leaned back. Anzu read the script.

Mazaki: Good Afternoon Mr. Kaiba.

Seto: Just call me Seto.

Mazaki: Alright Seto, what activities do you enjoy?

Seto: I don't know, I enjoy a lot of things like going to charity galas and funding people in need.

Mazaki: That's so sweet!

Seto: Thanks. Everyone says that about me.

Mazaki: They probably think you're quite the charmer as well.

Seto: I try not to be.

Anzu coughed when she finished the script.

"I refuse to print that." Anzu cried. "It's just a bunch of lies."

"So was yours."

"Mine was more intriguing." Anzu argued.

"Whatever, just write a different script then." Seto said as he began to type on his labtop. Anzu sighed and took out her camera.

"Might as well get some shots." She muttered as she pointed the camera at Seto. "Smile." She ordered. Seto managed to smirk casually as Anzu took three quick shots.

"I think that was enough." Anzu said as she returned her camera. " I have until December 18th to get the interview done. As soon as I can, I'll leave." Anzu stated as she began typing on her computer.

"Suit yourself." Seto said as he returned to his work.

(--)

Half an hour passed and the security guard did not return. Anzu had finished all her work and was getting very bored with each passing minute.

"What are you working on?" she asked Seto, breaking the silence.

"My company affairs." Seto replied, not lifting his eyes from his computer screen.

"Mokuba told me you don't celebrate Christmas." Anzu stated, desperate for conversation.

"I don't, why do you care?"

"Because everyone should enjoy Christmas, even you and Mokuba."

"I give Mokuba tons of presents anyways." Seto defended, finally looking up.

"It's not about the presents! It's about the spirit of loving and caring!" Anzu cried, exasperated. Seto gave her a blank look. "Not that you have a heart, you're exactly like the Grinch." Anzu muttered.

"Look, I don't see the point in putting up a tree and seeing carols. I don't have time so Bah Humbug."

"Think about how much Mokuba is missing out."

"Mokuba is happy, so leave me alone!" Seto threatened. As much as he admired and respected Anzu, this was going too far.

Just then, the door opened and the security guard ran in.

"Mr. Kaiba, the danger is gone." He reported. "But one of your cards was stolen."

"WHAT?!" Seto yelled, now standing up.

"One of the Blue Eyes sir."

"Retrieve it as soon as you can." Seto commanded coldly, trying to keep his temper in.

"I guess I can go now?" Anzu asked hopefully, since she had already packed everything.

"It's safe." The security guard said. He admired the girl. She was the first person that lasted more than a hour with Seto and had not come out crying, screaming or mentally unhinged.

"I'll be back later to finish the interview." Anzu warned as she stepped out the door, with Seto trailing.

"Stop!" Seto commanded as he tackled Anzu all of a sudden. Anzu fell with a hard thud underneath the CEO.

"What was that for?" she asked angrily as she checked her equipment and dusted her clothes.

"Be glad I saved your life!" Seto warned as he pointed to an arrow stuck in the wall, where Anzu had stood. Anzu stared at it.

"I thought the danger was gone." She muttered.

"Seems not, you two better stay in that room a bit longer while we do another round." The security guard said as he sprinted towards the open window, where the arrow had flew from. Anzu nearly gagged when she heard that she'd have to endure more torture.

"There's a note." Seto remarked as he pulled a thin slip of paper from the arrow.

"Really?" Anzu asked curiously as she grabbed for the paper. But Seto was faster as he held it out of her reach.

"It's not for you." Seto teased as he wagged his index finger at her, a silent smirk playing on his thin lips.

"It might be!" Anzu pouted, her lower lip coming out as she frowned. "Hand it over!" she insisted as she grabbed for it again. Seto, being 5 centimeters taller still managed to keep it out of her reach, even as she jumped up with her arm outstretched.

Anzu was frustrated. Her journalist instincts instructed her to grab the paper but her sensible side was pondering how. Then it hit her. She wasn't sure that it would work but she could try.

Seto smirked cockily as he held the paper high above his head.

"Don't tell me you're giving up so easily?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Anzu replied as she grinned evilly. "Hey Kaiba? Are you ticklish?" Anzu asked innocently.

"Ticklish?" Seto asked warily. Before he could react, Anzu mercilessly began tickling his unprotected sides. The CEO began laughing wildly as he fell down, letting go of the slip of paper at the same time.

Anzu caught the paper with ease.

"Success!" she yelled happily as she stood over the recovering CEO. Seto gave her a death glare and if looks could kill, Anzu would have been dead days ago.

"Well, read it!" he complained sourly, Anzu seemed oblivious and immune to his glares.

"_Anzu," _Anzu read. "See, it is for me!" she exclaimed to Seto, sticking out her tongue.

"_Don't think that you're going to escape me. Get out of Domino as soon as you can, or I shall force you too, no matter what. I'm warning you: You can't hide from me. You know who I am… Now, go away before I hurt you." _

Anzu was speechless.

"What does this mean?" she asked silently.

"I don't know!" Seto exclaimed, still very crabby. "But it says that you should know who it's from."

"I don't know who sent me this." Anzu stuttered.

"Will this jog your memory?" Seto asked as he dangled something in front of Anzu's troubled eyes. Anzu gasped as she saw the small necklace shimmering in the light.

"Where did you get this?" she asked as she grabbed the silver locket from Seto. It was a small heart shaped locket with a tiny slip of paper inside, but no pictures or photos.

"I found it attached to the arrow but I knew you'd want it so I didn't show you." Seto stated. "What does it say?" he asked as he pointed at the thin piece of paper.

"Before I'm forced to hurt you, leave." Anzu read aloud. Seto could swear he saw her eyes fill up with tears before she turned around.

"Who was that locket from?" Seto asked curiously. He knew it was more than a simple trinket.

"My mother, but I lost it a few years ago. It's really sentimental to me." Anzu explained as she turned around, the tears disappearing from her eyes. "My father gave it to my mother and when I graduated, she gave it to me."

"Oh." Seto said thoughtfully. _No wonder it means so much to her. She does seem to be very attached to it._

"I can sense a good story here and I'm not going to leave Domino." Anzu pledged as she clutched the locket in both hands over her chest. "But I'm worried for my safety." She murmured.

"You can stay with Mokuba and me until you go back to New York." Seto offered without thinking. He instantly felt like hitting himself on the head. _I'm going soft…Mokuba must be rubbing off on me I just let this…annoying girl stay with me for probably over a month!._ Anzu burst out laughing after she heard Seto's offer.

"Did I just hear Kaiba be kind?" she teased, finally smiling since the beginning of their interview.

"Yes. I need someone to help take care of Mokuba for awhile." Seto stated, regretting it. _Why do I feel I have to be nice to her? _He asked himself. A disturbing answer tugged in his head but he chose to ignore it.

"Well…" Anzu began, her face scrunched up in thought. "Alright. I'll finish my interview sooner then and my parents are in Cuba and I'll be by myself and bored if I turn down your offer…"

"I'll send you to get your stuff as soon as they find out whoever took my card." Seto offered, ignoring her ramblings. At the thought of his missing Blue Eyes, the CEO turned a bit red with anger.

"You know? Kaiba, you might not be so bad." Anzu said thoughtfully.

"Me? Bad?" Seto asked so innocently that Anzu burst out laughing.

"Don't flatter yourself." She warned. At that moment, the security guard burst in again and seemed a bit surprised to see the two people still alive, none the less smiling, or in Seto's case, smirking.

"It's all clear this time, positive." He reported.

"Morrison." Seto commanded. "I want you to escort Ms. Mazaki home and wait for her to get her stuff and head back here, okay? She's going to be a guest at the mansion."

Morrison looked surprised at the command, before regaining his composure.

"Of course Mr. Kaiba." He said as he waited for Anzu.

"See you later Kaiba!" Anzu cried as she ran out the door with Morrison trailing.

**End Chapter 2 **

Notes: Sorry this is so short I cut the original chp. 2 into two and this is the first half. If it was the original length, it would be over 15,000 words.

Next chappies should be longer.

Anyways, More developments and Marik next chapter!

Teaser:

"What's that?" Seto asked, feeling a bit scared. "Mazaki?" There was no reply.

"Mazaki?!" Seto repeated, feeling increasingly frightened. He turned around but the creaking of the window stopped him.

"What the hel-" He began but he was interrupted by a sharp cut to his head and unconciousness.

'Till the fat lady sings (alright, I am in a choir and we have a musical in a few days) Meroki


	3. The Shipyard

Chapter three is up! Nice to see ya too. This is when the action finally begins and new developments arrive. This one's mostly just Kaiba and Anzu getting started on the adventure…

Important Note: Alright, I am depressed, hockey season is dead, and theirs no Monster Revival card that can take it from the grave. That's it, Hockey is gone. There's no season. I mean, I've been reduced to watch The Pee Wee hockey games my little cousin plays in. But this is good news for fans of 'Eternity' This means, expect regular updates, probably weekly. Until Mid-February (When I'm going to Hawaii for a short vacation) I shall update faster now.

I just finished typing Chapter four and its my favorite so far! It has the most action and maybe some fluffy moments, between who is not for me to say. Expect it up in one or two weeks. It depends on my Homework.

Alright and the thanks you's go to (drumroll):

Kayvy: Nice to know you like it!

Avataria: YAY! You updated Sacrifice. Thanks for liking the last chapter. I wrote it at like 3:00 AM before I left for a day of snowboarding and I thought people would think it sucked.

Anzu-fan: Thanks for the double reviews. Much appreciated! Seto is doing it the kindergarten way but I think it's cuter! I don't like how most people portray him as a cold bastard and I wanted to show the nicer, cuter side of him. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Three: The Shipyard

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

Anzu was in one of Kaiba's 'smaller' limos with Morrison driving when the security guard decided to break the irritating silence.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked as he peered at the girl from his mirror.

"What?" Anzu asked, looking away from the window, not comprehending the question.

"Survive an hour with Mr. Kaiba. I mean, I've been working for him for three years and the nicest thing he ever said to me was…" Morrison thought for awhile as he turned towards Anzu's neighborhood. "Hell, he never said anything nice to me, but here you are little missy and he's actually smirking! He only does that with Mokuba. And next thing I know, he invites you to stay with him! Not that I mind, I think you'll be a good influence on him…" Morrison continued as Anzu laughed all of a sudden.

"You're so inquisitive!" she exclaimed to Morrison, the security guard only remained silent through his thick sunglasses.

"Yeah, I guess I am, but since I work for Kaiba and he isn't really the most talkative guy and neither are my colleagues and little Mokuba, I need to talk sometimes. Do you mind?"

"No, go on." Anzu smiled as she leaned back, expecting a VERY long ride.

Morrison went on to explain his life of working for Kaiba and living with his elderly mother while Anzu listened attentively. Anzu realized that Morrison was taking the VERY long way to her house and decided that she might as well let the poor man talk awhile since he hardly got to.

When they finally got to her house, Anzu just went inside, grabbed her bags that she still hadn't unpacked and a few of her favorite stuffed animals. She also changed into a green cotton sweater. She grabbed her bags and carefully locked the door before returning to the limo.

"That was fast!" Morrison remarked as they drove away.

"I still hadn't unpacked since I came from New York yesterday." Anzu explained.

"You just met Mr. Kaiba and he's letting you stay with him? He must really like you."

"Kaiba? Like me?" Anzu asked, laughing, deciding not to tell about the note. "We've had some history and it's not exactly rainbows and lollipops." She went on to explain about the adventures she and her friends had had with Kaiba.

"Wow." Morrison exclaimed when Anzu had finished her story. "I knew Kaiba was really busy those months but doing that? I am shocked."

They finally arrived back at the Kaiba mansion once Morrison ran out of stuff to talk about.

"I'll see you later." Anzu said as she stepped out of the limo.

"Sorry, tonight and tomorrow, the security guards get a vacation and I'm leaving right now." Morrison stated, helping Anzu get her bags from the trunk before walking away.

Anzu waved and walked down the neat path to the front porch but before Anzu could open the door though, an exuberant Mokuba opened it, grinning wildly.

"Yay!" he yelled as he saw Anzu. "Big brother told me the news but I didn't believe it. I can't believe your going to stay with us for a month!" Mokuba gave Anzu a huge hug.

"Nice to see you too Mokuba." She said tenderly to the young boy.

"I'll put your bags in your room." A maid offered as she took Anzu's bags and strolled away, leaving Mokuba and Anzu.

"And you can play with me until dinner!" Mokuba commanded as he led Anzu away. Mokuba climbed stairs and walked endless hallways before arriving at a large room.

"Want to play snakes and ladders?" Mokuba eagerly asked Anzu.

"Sure." Anzu smiled as she sat down, charmed by the cute young boy who seemed the opposite of his elder brother.

(-)

At six o'clock, Seto finally finished filing his report on the safety procedures at Kaiba Corp. and was looking for Mokuba. He heard laughing from the games room and instantly knew where his little brother was.

Seto cautiously opened the door, expecting to see Mokuba watching television but was surprised to see Anzu and Mokuba playing cards.

"Did Jou really do that?" Mokuba asked, laughing uncontrollably.

"You bet!" Anzu verified as she too laughed. Seto cleared his throat.

"Mazaki, please refrain to talking to Mokuba about the mutt." He said icily. Anzu turned around and her eyes narrowed.

"Jou is not a dog, and he has a name." She said emotionlessly.

"If he doesn't have a brain, then he doesn't have a name to me."

"Jou might not be the smartest person on earth but at least he has a heart."

"So do dogs." Seto retorted. Mokuba noticed Anzu's mad expression and decided to intervene.

"Let's go eat dinner!" he exclaimed as he tried to break the tension. Seto gave one last glare at Anzu before exiting with Mokuba and Anzu trailing.

"I'm sorry." Mokuba apologized to Anzu when Kaiba was out of earshot. "Big Brother can be mean sometimes, but he is actually a great person."

"Oh Mokuba." Anzu exclaimed sadly. "I'm sorry to get angry at your big brother. I'll try to keep my emotions in."

"That would be great!"

"Let's go catch up and eat dinner!" The two said as they ran up to the waiting and impatient Seto.

(-)

"What is this stuff?" Anzu questioned as she poked at the yellow gooey stuff in her plate. All three of them were seated at the large Kaiba dining table with a plate of steaming yellow goo in front of them.

"Yeah big brother, what is it?" Mokuba asked with a gross expression as he pulled an extremely long strip of yellow goo out of the china plate. The goo stretched longer but didn't break from its refuge.

"It's 'supposed' to be Kraft © dinner…" Seto blushed as he stared at it. It didn't exactly look edible…

"Who cooks in this household?" Anzu asked as she carefully poked at a 'supposed' macaroni.

"My cook went on vacation this morning. I cooked this." Seto admitted, knowing he wasn't the best cook in the world.

"You can't cook Kraft dinner!" Anzu asked, shocked. The yellow goo in front of her definitely did not look like Kraft dinner.

"Let's see you do better!" Seto shouted crabbily, he had worked hard to prepare the meal.

"My pleasure!" Anzu shouted back as she walked into the kitchen, throwing her 'supposed' Kraft dinner in the garbage.

Seto was fuming at his dining table as Mokuba stared worriedly at him.

"Big brother?" he asked warily.

"Yes?" Seto replied, his expression softening a bit.

"Can you try to be nice to Anzu?"

"I do."

"I know, but please try harder?" Mokuba begged. "I know you like her because you're nicer to her than everybody else but-"

"You think I LIKE her? I absolutely can't stand that annoying, self-centered little journalist!" Seto nearly shouted.

"Well…you let her stay with us…" Mokuba pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I like her. Mazaki and I agreed on that so you'll have company." Seto explained, not telling him about the threatening note.

"I know, but just try to get along?" Mokuba persisted. "And don't call Jou a dog in front of her."

"Fine." Seto sighed in defeat. At that moment, Anzu re-entered the room, three plates balanced neatly on her arms.

"Smells good…" Mokuba murmured as he smelled the food. Anzu beamed.

"It's Alfredo pasta with stir-fry vegetables and chicken breast." Anzu announced proudly. She placed the three plates on the table.

Mokuba, extremely hungry, quickly dug in, not caring about table manners.

"This. Is. So. Good." He managed to say between bites. Seto took a bite and seemed to approve as he went for another.

Anzu smiled knowingly as she too dug into the creamy pasta. As soon as Anzu took her first bite, Mokuba had licked the plate clean.

"Seconds?" Anzu asked as Mokuba looked pleadingly at her.

"Yes please!" Mokuba begged. Anzu laughed and went to retrieve more.

"Like it Seto?" Mokuba asked slyly.

"I…guess so." Seto admitted.

"Nice to hear that!" Anzu exclaimed when she returned with Mokuba's second plate.

(-)

Mokuba had finished his fifth helping when he fell asleep in his chair.

"I'll bring him back to his room." Seto said as he picked up his younger brother and walked off.

Anzu collected all the plates and placed them in the dishwasher before she sat on a sofa and took out the locket Seto had found.

It was a silver heart with a smaller diamond heart in the corner. The chain was intricately fabricated and inside, there was a place for one picture while on the other side it read, "Love is forever"

Anzu spun in on her fingers as she eyed the family heirloom.

"I'm so sorry I lost you." She whispered to the heart. That's when Seto returned.

"Where's my pasta?" he asked as he stared at the empty table.

"I thought you were finished." Anzu stated as she quickly stuffed the locket back in her pocket.

"Well I wasn't." Seto said, disappointed.

"Mokuba finished the rest but if you're still hungry, I made desert." Anzu explained.

"Alright." Seto agreed. Anzu walked into the kitchen and looked at the oven.

"The cookies are ready!" she exclaimed. Anzu wore a large pair of gloves and reached in and retrieved the chocolate chip cookies. Seto reached to take one but Anzu smacked his hand with one of the large gloves.

"Let it cool a bit!" she ordered as Seto pouted. Anzu laughed at the silly expression on the usually serious and stern CEO's face.

There was a silence as the duo waited for the cookies to cool.

"Can you help us cook every time?" Seto asked warily, still shaken up on how the 'supposed' Kraft dinner had turned out.

"Well…" Anzu said thoughtfully, then brightened. "You have to let me take some pictures for my story and decorate the mansion."

"I don't like Christmas." Seto stated.

"You can have that 'supposed' Kraft dinner every night then." Anzu threatened. Seto gave in.

"Fine. You can take pictures of the house for your story and decorate it."

"Yes!" Anzu cheered, she and Mokuba would have fun decorating the large mansion!

"Now can I have a cookie?"

(-)

Seto and Anzu were both wildly typing on their computers when Anzu stopped suddenly.

"Kaiba, come and read this!" She gestured as she showed him her web page.

"What?" Seto asked crabbily. "It's just a lot of newspaper articles…all relating to CARD THEFTS IN DOMINO!" he exclaimed. On Anzu's search engine, over 20 entries were about valuable card thefts in Domino in the past month.

"I have to find who's doing this and get my Blue Eyes back." Seto muttered, desperate to get his favorite card back.

"Yeah, and I'll have a great story!" Anzu cheered, her eyes dancing with thoughts of front-page status. "Partners?" she asked suddenly, holding out her hand for the cold CEO.

"Well…" Seto thought. _It'll be fun to work with Mazaki._ "Partners." He decided as he shook hands with Anzu.

(-)

Seto finally finished typing up his company report after an hour and waited for it to send. He cautiously looked up from the screen and saw Anzu looking determined as she typed up something on the computer.

Her azure eyes gleamed in the light as she bit her lip thoughtfully and typed something on her computer. She frowned then looked up from her screen as she leaned back and caught Seto staring at her.

"What?" she asked. "Do I have crumbs on my face or something?"

"No." Seto answered, slightly embarrassed. "I just wondered what you're working on."

"I'm tracking down our thief." Anzu explained as she glanced at the computer screen. Seto shrugged and returned to his work.

"GOT HIM!" Anzu cried out as she began wildly scribbling on her notepad, after she typed something else into the computer. Seto stopped typing and walked over.

"Who?" he asked as he read the screen from behind Anzu's shoulder.

"Real name-CONFIDENTIAL" Seto read the biography.

"Alias: Jared Harold Malks. (Since release from prison)

Age: 54

Birthdate: May 3rd

Blood Type: AB

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: white but partially bald

Height: 1.64 m

Weight: 119 lbs.

Prison time: 1 year.

Current residence: 7845 Spruce Crescent, Domino, Japan.

Offences: illegal mutations of animals

Illegal animal testing

Illegal use of chemicals

Drug Trafficking

Public Risk: Low. JHM is on House arrest." Seto finished reading.

"What the hell is this!" he asked as he flipped up the page.

"This is our thief." Anzu stated as she put down her pencil.

"INTERPOL!" Seto cried as he read the top of the web page. "Isn't this information confidential?"

"Yes…" Anzu admitted. "I've hacked into it many times, they have information on all known criminals internationally." She explained.

"I know." Seto said sourly. "You do realize this is illegal?"

"I know," Anzu replied calmly. "But I'll practically do anything for a good story." She closed the web page. "And it's too easy to hack into."

"How do you know this Malks person is the thief?" Seto asked. Anzu sighed sadly.

"Let me tell you a story…"

(-)

Kaiba sat on a couch as Anzu sat across from him.

"Okay, tell your story." He commanded. Anzu nodded as she clutched her cup of Chamomile tea.

"I was doing a report about …Malks when I went to his residence across the Windward Bridge…

(-) Two Years Ago, near the Windward Bridge (-)

_It was a dark, chilly night as I walked through the downtown district of New York. I knew it was dangerous but my story was due tomorrow and I just had to talk to Malks. I eventually found his home and got my equipment ready._

_Note that I had found out that Malks was also a dangerous drug dealer and I knew the only way I could speak to him was to go undercover. He lived in the basement that connected to the back alley and so I knocked on the door. _

_I pretended to be a druggie and eventually he let me into his home. While his back was turned I took a few pictures. Besides for his drug trade, I discovered a lab with tortured animals. I took several shots until Malks became suspicious and pushed me out. _

_Unfortunately he noticed my camera and had figured out what had happened. As I walked away, Malks took a few shots with a rifle at me. I quickly realized the danger and headed towards the bridge, knowing that if I made it to the other side of the bridge, I'd be safe. Malks pursued me and managed to shoot me in the leg. I tumbled and fell off of the bridge, managing to grab on with only my fingers. _

_Malks, realizing the situation knew that dead men, or women in my case, tell no tales so he tried to kill me. It was then that a car drove over the bridge and the lights saved me as Malks got scared and ran back to this home. The car drove by and afterwards, I managed to climb up and walk to the nearest hospital…_

_I later charged Malks for attempted murder but there wasn't enough evidence and he said that I was trespassing so that's why he shot at me. My pictures didn't count as evidence both because I didn't have a search warrant for them and I couldn't prove that they belonged to Malks' home because he cleaned out his dwelling. Malks was eventually proven of drug trafficking and animal harm but he got away with attempted murder._

_Also, that was the night that I lost my locket and only Malks could have known it was mine, because I must have left it in his home. He also has a reason to hate me, because I ruined his life… and he's living right here in Domino._

(-) End Flashback (-)

Anzu shuddered when she finished her story.

"It fits…Malks would want the cards for another weird scientific experiment…" Seto said thoughtfully.

"Let's go." Anzu said suddenly.

"Where?" Seto asked.

"Where else?" Anzu questioned. "I have his address…let's go now." Anzu closed her computer and picked up her bag. Seto pondered for awhile.

"Let's do it." He finally decided as he grabbed a black trenchcoat and a black woolen scarf.

"What's with the scarf?" Anzu inquired when she saw Seto. Seto gingerly touched the scarf.

"You have a problem with it?" He asked sourly. Anzu sighed and preceded outside.

"Spruce Crescent is near the northern part of Domino, around the marinas and sailing areas." Anzu explained as she and Seto preceded outside.

It was brisk and chilly and the moon and stars shone brightly. Seto chose to drive in one of his 'older' cars, an obsidian, sleek BMW.

"You direct me while I drive." Seto commanded.

"Yes sir!" Anzu saluted sarcastically as she pulled out a map. "First drive down your driveway and turn on the street, be careful not to hit the bush."

"Just direct!" Seto silenced as he started the engine. Nobody in the Kaiba household noticed the gentle purr of the engine as the two 'partners in crime' drove away.

(-)

After getting lost several times (and nearly killing each other while blaming the other for getting lost), the duo finally arrived at Malks' house, which was a one-floor bungalow beside an abandoned shipyard.

"It's creepy." Anzu whispered as she climbed out of the car. Seto only gave her a glare that obviously said. 'Don't say another word.'

Anzu stuck out her tongue at the CEO before proceeding to the house.

It was unkempt and dirty. Garbage was piled everywhere on the front lawn and the place was littered with weeds and 'Beware of Dogs', 'No Trespassing' signs. It was the only house on the street and the streetlights flickered, threatening to go out.

"I bet Malks also uses the abandoned shipyard." Anzu said, as she pointed to the light in the shipyard.

"Let's check it out." Seto suggested.

The two tiptoed to the dark, abandoned shipyard and waited.

"Look, the light is going off!" Anzu said as she pointed to the light. The two waited as they heard the back door open, then close. They waited a bit longer and heard a motor start. Anzu turned around and saw a motorboat leave and drift off into the waters, the person on it wearing a distinctive hat.

"Let's go, it's clear!" she whispered as she opened the front door, which had been unlocked. Anzu took her camera and began taking shots.

"Let's split up." She suggested. "I'll take pictures and you look for the cards." Seto looked worriedly at her.

"I don't know, I think it's safer if we stick together." He suggested.

"No." Anzu said. "I can see a office there, the cards should be there." She said as she pointed to a dim room across the hall.

"I still think we should stick together…" Seto said but found himself talking to air as Anzu disappeared.

"Mazaki?" he asked.

"I'll be fine!" she returned. "Go look for your cards!" Seto sighed and began searching.

(-)

He was flipping through the file cabinets when he heard some banging and crashing.

"Are you okay Mazaki?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" An echo returned. "I tripped over some of his lab experiments."

"Need help?"

"No, I'll be alright." Seto continued working. Five minutes later he heard talking between a man and a woman. He heard the woman shush the man.

"What's that?" Seto asked, feeling very scared. "Mazaki?" There was no reply.

"Mazaki!" he asked again, now very scared. He began to turn around when he heard the window creak open.

"What the hel-" But Seto was cut off by a large hit to his head and unconsciousness.

(-)

Seto's head pounded and he felt miserable. He groaned and tried to open his eyes. He heard something that sounded like a whisper then somebody running around.

"Kaiba?" he heard someone ask worriedly. Seto finally managed to open his ice blue eyes.

"Mazaki?" he asked, staring up at the worried face above his. He attempted to sit up.

"Don't move Kaiba!" she commanded. She wiped his forehead with an ice-cold towel.

"Who hit me on the head and where the hell were you!" Seto asked angrily as he glared menacingly at Anzu, as if it was her who had hit her on the head.

"In case you're wondering mister unappreciative, I got knocked out too, probably before you did!" Anzu said huffily as she pointed to a large gash on the front of her forehead.

She scowled angrily at her 'patient.' "And don't you go accusing me of not helping you when I was busy lying in the middle of his lab unconscious!"

Seto grumbled before sitting up forcefully. "It was your stupid idea to split up…" he muttered. Anzu whacked him on his face with the wet towel.

"What the hell was that for!" Kaiba swore as the ice cold water stung.

"For being the stupid and arrogant person you are." Anzu said grumpily.

"Are you just grumpy or what?" Seto asked as he looked at her still form.

"I don't like being hit on the head so hard." Anzu answered as she turned around to face Kaiba. "I'm sorry I whacked you, but you should watch it when someone else is upset."

"It's not like you have a warning sign." Seto muttered. He touched his head and found it to be bandaged.

"Where did you get the bandage?" he asked, his head finally clearing.

"I found it in his lab." Anzu said. "I woke up about half-an –hour ago and managed to bandage you and me up." She pointed to the large Band-Aid now covering her wound.

"Thank you nurse Mazaki." Seto said sarcastically. "What time is it?" he asked.

"3 in the morning." Anzu said calmly. Seto swore.

"Did you get enough photo's?" he asked anxiously. Anzu nodded. "Good, then let's go." Seto stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait, didn't you want to find the Blue Eyes?" Anzu asked.

"When the police come, they'll find it for me."

"No!" Anzu cried. "You can't call the police, if they find out, the press will too and then my story would be worthless." She begged Seto not to.

"Well, we have to go before Malks comes back." Seto persisted. Anzu gulped guiltily.

"Kaiba?" she asked warily.

"Seto." Seto said.

"Fine, Seto, I have something to tell you." Anzu said softly.

"Spill." Seto demanded, knowing something was amiss.

"I went outside to take some pictures and…and…" Anzu looked at her feet. "come with me." She demanded. Seto sighed and followed her outside, knowing something was amiss.

(-)

Seto was speechless, how was this possible?

There was the motorboat they had seen Malks speed off in, drifting in the middle of the sea with no one in it…

And on the beach? The hat belonging to Malks.

"Did he drown?" Seto asked unbelievably.

"That's what I figured." Anzu whispered.

"We have to get out of here before the press finds out." Seto whispered. "Or my reputation is ruined."

"Let's go then." Anzu said as she turned around.

"Stop!" a voice commanded.

(-)

Seto anxiously turned around to face none other than Malik Ishtar wearing a dress shirt beneath an elegant tux.

"Ishtar!" he exclaimed. Malik smirked a smirk to rival Seto's own.

"Malik!" Anzu exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here for the same reason as you." Malik said calmly while Seto and Anzu looked at each other. "Don't look so confused." Malik laughed. "I was here to kill Malks too."

"We were not here to kill Malks." Anzu said seriously.

"Then explain the boat and the hat." Malik laughed again. "Malks never leaves his hat."

"We didn't want to kill Malks but why did you?" Seto asked curiously.

"Well," Malik began. "Little Anzu here knows…" Seto frowned as he glanced at Anzu.

"Malik works for ICAC, the International Coalition Against Crime." Anzu said coldly, her eyes never leaving Malik.

"Ishtar's a secret agent!" Seto exclaimed. Malik grinned. (AN: Imagine Malik a secret agent! Hahaha!)

"You sound surprised Kaiba." He said slyly. (AN: I would be too Seto-kun)

"Of course I am, how can you be a secret agent when you're a criminal!" Seto asked again. Malik shrugged.

"I'm NOT a criminal. I'm a honest man, Anzu can vouch for that." Malik explained. Seto looked from Malik to Anzu.

"How do you know so much about Ishtar?" Seto asked Anzu. Anzu sighed, finally turning around to face Seto.

"Once upon a time, Malik and I were friends in New York." She admitted.

"Yes and partners in crime." Malik added. "I would give Anzu the story and she would help me break it." He smiled at Anzu as she glared back.

"Are you not friends anymore?" Kaiba asked slyly.

"No…" Anzu said Angrily, still glaring at the smirking Malik. "I'll never forgive you for that time." She said to Malik. Seto was confused but decided that it didn't involve him.

"I said I was sorry Zu." Malik said, using his special nickname for her. "We're still friends, right?"

"No." Anzu said coldly, her eyes narrowing. "You betrayed me Malik! I'll never forgive you and don't you dare call me Zu anymore."

"Anzu…" Malik protested, his face saddened and looking very cute for a former lunatic. Anzu turned away from him and ignored him.

"You still haven't answered what you're doing here." Seto said impatiently, tired of the soap opera scene before him.

"Malks did something to me, and I was here on payback." Malik said sullenly.

"What took you so long? You work for a spy agency, how come you didn't come and kill him earlier?"

"He's only listed on INTERPOL and it took me awhile to figure out Anzu's method of hacking in."

"What did Malks do to you?" Seto asked.

"Besides stealing my cards, something personal." Malik answered.

"You know he stole the cards too?" Anzu asked suddenly. "But how did you learn that?"

"I came for personal reasons but why else would Kaiba be here? I heard one of his cards was stolen too." Malik answered. "Did you guys find the cards?"

"No." Seto answered.

"I'll do another sweep." Malik offered as he went into the shack. Seto sat down glumly on the rock.

"What's wrong Kaiba-kun?" Anzu asked worriedly as she sat down beside him.

"You seem to used to be very friendly with Ishtar." Seto remarked. Anzu laughed, her azure eyes sparkling under the golden moon and stars.

"He was my best friend in New York." She explained, her eyes saddening. "And are you a bit jealous?" she teased as she wagged her finger at Seto.

"No." Seto pouted. Anzu laughed again.

"You look so cute like that." She teased as she pushed his nose with her finger. Seto continued pouting. "You know, there's no reason to be jealous." Anzu said seriously. "He's not my friend anymore and you are." As if to prove it, Anzu leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Seto asked, back to his usual self.

"To prove that we're friends!" Anzu said.

"What happened to Miss 'We can't stand each other, so let me just leave?'" Seto asked. Anzu pouted.

"Fine, if you have a problem with my friendship kisses, then I won't do it again." Anzu said, still pouting. Seto laughed slightly. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Who said I had a problem with it?" he teased. Anzu blushed.

"You're impossible Seto!" she exclaimed as she splashed some water at him. Seto blinked, not expecting that.

"MAZAKI!" he yelled as he splashed her back. Anzu only laughed, though her hair and face was dripping with salty water.

(-)

When Malik returned, he found Seto and Anzu both soaking with water. Anzu's teeth were chattering.

"I just had to wear cotton today." She murmured as she hugged herself. She was dreadfully cold and shivering.

"What happened?" Malik asked as he eyed the two warily. Seto glared at him while Anzu didn't look too bright either.

"It's all his/her fault!" they accused at the same time. Malik laughed as Seto and Anzu glared at each other again.

"So what were you guys doing here?" Malik asked as he sat down across from them. He noticed that Anzu was shivering from the cold.

"Actually tell me later, Anzu, you're shivering from the cold." He noted.

"Great observation." Anzu remarked coldly as she pulled at her sweater. "This is cotton and Kaiba just had to get the great idea to pour water all over me."

"You splashed me first!" Seto defended as he hugged his knees together. Anzu simply stuck out her tongue at him.

"I guess the mystery's unsolved." Malik sighed. "The cards are still lost."

"Until we find them." Anzu said optimistically. Her eyes saddened before she looked at Marik

"I can help you guys you know." Malik said suddenly.

"No." Anzu and Seto said at the same time. Anzu coughed softly.

"I can help cover up the tracks. I know the press will find out eventually but ICAC can keep it secret." Malik offered as he looked at the other two detectives.

"Well…" Seto began; thinking of the ruin he could be in if the press found out he was related to this case.

"No." Anzu concluded sourly, not noticing the pained expression on Malik's face.

"Anzu…" he began again but an angry glare from the sneezing journalist silenced him.

"I say we let Malik help us." Seto said. "The point is to retrieve the cards and maybe Malik can help."

"Oh, Alright!" Anzu said bitterly, standing up and walking to the car.

(-)

The ride home was quiet. Seto drove as Malik sat in the passenger seat and Anzu sat on the back. Seto and Malik eyed each other warily as Anzu fell asleep, exhausted by the day's events.

"Since we're going to be working together, do you want to stay at my mansion for awhile?" Seto offered Malik as they turned onto his lane.

"Alright." Malik agreed as he smoothed out his tux. They soundlessly turned into the driveway and Anzu still hadn't woken up.

"Shall we wake her up?" Seto asked as he stared at her calm face.

"That's a bad idea. Anzu gets really annoyed when she gets woken up and I don't want her to be responsible for your death." Malik warned. Seto sighed as he picked her up.

"Do you mind getting her bag?" he asked. Malik obediently picked up her heavy bag before closing the door.

When they entered the mansion, the chandelier shone brightly but everything was dark.

"oh no." Seto exclaimed. "I can't remember what room she's staying in." Malik just shrugged.

"Just place her in any spare room." Malik suggested. Seto nodded as he began to walk away. He opened a random door and found it was empty.

"You can stay here." Seto offered to Malik.

"Thanks Kaiba." Malik thanked. "I'll return her stuff tomorrow.

"Alright." Seto agreed as he went to hunt down a room.

(-)

Seto had gone through three doors and had found them all inhabited with his servants. His arms ached from carrying Anzu for so long and his impatience was running thin.

"Come on…" he whispered as he turned another doorknob. He was invited with loud snoring. He instantly closed the door.

The next room was his and he was just about to skip it when he remembered the extra bed in there. Mokuba occasionally got scared during stormy nights and insisted on sleeping in his big brother's room. Seto began to drift off in sleep and realized he couldn't carry Anzu much longer so with a defeated sigh, entered his room and dropped Anzu on the spare bed before dropping into his own and falling asleep instantly to the clock reading 2:25 AM.

(-)

Dec. 2

Seto awoke the late the next morning to see a curious face peering into his.

"Aah!" he yelled as he scrambled up. "Mazaki!" he yelled when he recognized who it was.

"You're finally up Seto!" she chirped happily. She had stopped sneezing and she had changed into light green jacket over a blue shirt and jeans with a ribbon tied and laced through the loopholes. She had also tied up her ponytail with a ribbon so only her long bangs hung over her long silver earrings.

"What do you want? Ishtar has your bag." Seto asked impatiently as he leaned against his headboard. Anzu sat on the edge of the bed as she handed Seto a photograph.

"Explain." She demanded. Seto's eyes widened when he saw what picture it was.

"Where did you find this!" he asked angrily, his face red from embarrassment or anger.

"You should know." Anzu teased. "Since you took a lot of care to hide it."

"I didn't hide it!" Seto denied but Anzu gave him a blank, unbelieving look.

"Nevermind." Seto sighed. "Why were you looking through my stuff?" he demanded.

"I was curious. Now explain the photo." Anzu demanded as she looked at the photo.

It was an aged photo. Seto, around 19 at the time was walking in a park with Isis beside him, both of them holding hands. Seto sighed as he looked at the photo.

"So I dated for Isis for a few short months…" he admitted as Anzu squealed.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. Kaiba didn't look up from the photo.

"It didn't work, we just didn't fit and I don't even know why I did it." Seto said. Anzu nodded as she clicked something.

"What was that?" Seto asked as he looked at Anzu. He then saw the thing black thing in her hand. "You recorded that?" he asked incredulously.

"It would make a great story, imagine: COLD CEO'S HEART MELTED LONG AGO, UNABLE TO LET GO! It would be marvelous!" Anzu exclaimed.

"I refuse to let you publish things about my personal life, besides the press already knew for those two months. I'm surprised you didn't know, it was all over the news." Kaiba said coldly as he ripped the tape recorder from Anzu's grasp. He pulled out the disk and threw it in the wastebasket and then returned the machine to Anzu's shocked face.

"It's personal and it will remain personal." Seto clarified as he got up and began to leave.

"And don't you dare send anything to the press now Mazaki."

"Would you stop calling me Mazaki? I call you Seto now."

"Fine 'Zu', want me to call that?"

"Fine, call me Mazaki." Anzu gave in, even though she resented it, Zu was Malik's nickname for her and she hated it now.

"No, I think I'll give you a cute nickname too, how about Aki?" he asked.

"Fine, just remember what was said in this room, stays in the room." Anzu warned.

"Sure thing, Aki." Seto replied as he exited the room. Anzu sighed. The day had barely begun and she already had a headache.

(-)

Anzu had searched the rest of Seto's room for other secrets but none were left to be found and she didn't want to look through his clothes.

With a disappointed sigh, the curious journalist exited the room and went to hunt down her bag. Halfway down the stairs, Anzu bumped into Mokuba.

"Morning Mokuba!" she greeted the young boy as he wiped his eyes.

"Morning Anzu." Mokuba yawned. "Do you know where big brother is?"

"Check the dining room or washroom." Anzu suggested before heading down the stairs. She smiled cheerfully at the staff who all smiled appreciatively back, happy for the girl who had charmed Kaiba and made him a little nicer.

Anzu went to the kitchen where she had already cooked four breakfast's of eggs and toast. One of the them was gone, presumably taken by Mokuba because she had put an extra piece of toast and egg on the missing plate.

Anzu took one of the remaining three and sat at the empty dining table and began to eat. She quickly finished deciding to head to the library to get a book.

(-)

The sun barely shone through and into the library and the whole room was covered in darkness. Anzu nimbly stepped into the room.

"Hello?" she asked as she stepped in. Her only reply was the echo of her question repeated.

Anzu closed the door behind her as she began browsing through the massive library, looking for a book. Since it was so dark, it took her a long time to find one to her liking.

It was 'The Count of Monte Cristo' by Alexandre Dumas Sr., one of her favorite books. The only problem was that is was too high for her to reach, about 5 cm too high.

_I wish I was Kaiba's height._ Anzu wished to herself as she looked around for a footstool. After she browsed around for awhile, she finally found a ladder. Anzu carefully dragged it through the many rows and arrived at where her book had stood. She propped the ladder against the top shelf and began the slow and steady climb up. Once at the top, Anzu grabbed her book and began to head down.

It was then that disaster struck. The ladder tottered dangerously as Anzu hung on for dear life. No matter how she tried to stabilize it though, the ladder began to fall, Anzu with it. Anzu shut her eyes and waited for her head to hurt and her consciousness to leave her.

It never happened though, because somebody caught Anzu. Anzu flinched, expecting pain, but when it didn't happen, she dared to open her eyes and looked into the icy blue eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"Seto!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry I fell!" Seto silently led her to her feet.

"Be more careful Aki!" he warned as he straightened the ladder. "He glad I was here to catch you."

"I'm sorry and thank you so much!" Anzu thanked again, and then she noticed something. "Wait? How did you get in here without me noticing?"

"I was here the whole time." Seto answered calmly.

"Why didn't you show yourself then?" Anzu asked curiously.

"It is my library." Seto pointed out. "Just be glad I saved you from death."

"Thank you." Anzu said thankfully as Seto walked out the door.

She walked over to his desk, deciding to do a bit of sleuthing. She flipped through some of the business papers and almost gave up with her search until she noticed a thick, red book.

"Interesting…" she said as she picked it up. "What is it?" The title was blank but when she opened the book, Anzu gasped.

Anzu had hit the jackpot of front page news opportunities. She smiled as she re-read the title, 'Seto Kaiba's PRIVATE journal: Do not read."

Anzu smiled again as she carefully switched her book with the diary and headed outside to read it…

Anzu sat down on a park bench near the sunflowers, her favorite flowers (okay, they're my favorite flowers).

She took out her camera and took a few shots of the incriminating book. As she was about to read the first page, she felt her guilty conscience began to speak.

_Don't do it Anzu! _It warned. _Seto deserves his privacy._ Anzu sighed. She actually did feel a little guilty for doing this but she couldn't back down now!

_Fine, I won't PUBLISH anything about it, I just need to find out more about Seto, he's so secretive!_

Feeling satisfied, Anzu opened the book and began reading the first entry dated July 24, 2002

**Journal,**

**I don't know why I'm writing in here, I guess I feel so muddled and confused that I need to tell someone. Mokuba's too young and it's not like I have any friends. Not that I wished I did, that would make me weak. **

**I fired a couple of my high executives today. They were trying to give some of our secrets to my rival companies. Sometimes I do wish that I didn't own a company but that would show weakness and I'm anything but weak. I don't know what other people like to write in their journal things but I don't have anything else to write about.**

The rest of the entry was scribbles about company supply lists so Anzu skipped ahead to the next entry. It was hard to decipher Seto's messy handwriting but she managed to do it. The next entry was dated May 19, 2001, almost a year later…

**Journal,**

**I'm back because I feel confused and bored again. I had a business meeting with Isis today and I asked her out. My executives suggested that I get a girlfriend to boost my publicity and I don't know why I asked Isis. It was sort of a moment thing, when I had no control over my actions and the next thing I heard was that she said yes and would me at the restaurant tomorrow at seven.**

**And so I sit here, my brain all cluttered. I don't really like Isis and we're just friends I guess. To be really dating her would be weak.**

**And why did I choose Isis? I guess that the Katsuya girl is too quiet and the Mazaki girl way too annoying. Mazaki would probably kill me if I asked her and she seems to like that dead pharaoh she always hangs around with.**

**So I have a dinner with Isis tonight and I have to get ready. I feel I will regret this.**

Anzu smiled at the part about her before flipping to the next entry, dated May 20, 2001.

**Journal,**

**That was the boringest dinner I had ever had. I even had more fun at that charity gala. Isis and I were silent the whole time, only talking about business. **

**At the end, I asked her for another date and she agreed. It's sort of a mutual agreement about this dating stuff. It's just date after date after date until we both get enough publicity. I sort of wonder why she does this but I think she's curious about me because she constantly asks questions about my personal life.**

The next entry was May 22, 2001.

**Journal,**

**I guess I'm getting used to writing in this book now. I took Isis to another fancy restaurant today. It was another uncomfortable silence.**

**She suggested we go to the park straight after so I agreed. She told me she knew that I didn't really like her that way and she felt the same way. She suggested we keep the ruse up, but just act as friends. I agreed, I would still get the publicity without having to go to those boring dinners again. **

Anzu sighed. Seto never really fell in love with Isis.

"There goes my story." She muttered sadly as she flipped the page and continued reading.

**July 12**

**Journal,**

**I 'broke' up with Isis today. Since we never hooked up, it doesn't really count. She was returning to Egypt and I didn't want to continue our 'relationship' long distance. So I called Teen People weekly (A/N: I don't own TPW either…)and told them about our 'break-up.' Isis didn't seem ruffled at all and I think we both got enough publicity in the two months. I was just about to send this picture of her and I holding hands to the media but I guess I'll dispose of it soon, if I could only find that picture, I seem to have lost it in my room somewhere.**

Anzu smiled. That was the picture she had found that morning. She continued to read…

**To be truthful, there is one person I would like to date, but she's already taken.**

Anzu gasped. Who was Seto's crush! She had to find out. Anzu pondered who was dating around July 12, 2001.

"Nobody, …but Mai!" she exclaimed. It seemed highly improbable that Seto would like Mai, but there was so much evidence for it.

"It fits in!" Anzu exclaimed incredulously. "No wonder Seto hated Jou so much and everything!" Anzu quickly read the rest of the page.

**I know that falling for someone is weakness, but I have fallen. For some reason, I don't feel weak and I actually work harder now and feel almost _happy. _Yes, the person that I've fallen for is none other than Mai.**

Anzu gasped happily. (AN: Anzu x Seto fans are probably going to kill me for this journal entry… Anzu's only happy because it's a good story and she just wants Seto to be happy)

"It's true!" She smiled. "Wait until I tell the gang." She didn't bother flipping the page and finishing the entry and quickly flipped to the last entry. It was dated December 2nd, 2004.

**Journal,**

**I woke up this morning to find Mazaki in my face, holding up that picture of Isis and me holding hands. She's so annoying that girl, always so curious and everything.**

**I met her yesterday when she came to interview me for her newspaper. We didn't exactly get along.**

**Old feelings arised too.**

Anzu scowled.

"That's why Seto was so mean, he still hates me since Yami beat him at Battle City."

**Anyways, one of my Blue eyes was stolen and I'll hunt down the thief no matter what. Anyways, I let Mazaki stay at my mansion since her life was in danger. She offered to help me get my card back if I would help her get her story so I agreed and we went hunting for this Malks guy.**

There was a whole page that Anzu couldn't read so she skipped to the next page.

**Mazaki told me that she used to like Yami and her first kiss was Ishtar. I was surprised. I never expected Ishtar of all people! Mazaki said it was an accident and I really want to learn about Ishtar and her relationship together in New York.**

**Today, I've also-**

Anzu was reading when she felt the book ripped out of her hands.

"What?" she asked as she turned around to face a fuming Seto.

"Oh, Seto! What a nice diary you have!" she managed to stutter guiltily.

"What did you read Mazaki?" Seto asked emotionlessly.

"Nothing!" Anzu denied as she stood up.

"Liar."

"Fine." Anzu admitted as her head dropped. "I promise not to tell Jou or anybody that you used to like Mai." She whispered. Seto stiffened.

"What!" he asked unbelievably. "I like Mai!" he turned an odd shade of pink. (AN: Imagine Seto's face if it really happened in the anime!)

"Don't try to deny it Seto!" Anzu whispered. "I read the entry after you broke up from Isis." Kaiba seemed to loosen up.

"I'm over it now." He managed to say in a fake voice. Anzu frowned.

"No you're not." Anzu protested. "You turned bright red when I mentioned her name."

"I choose not to talk about it." Seto said coldly as he walked away, clutching the thick red journal.

(-)

Anzu sighed sadly as she walked inside to ponder about the mysterious and baffling Seto Kaiba.

"I'm sure he would be a decent guy if he could start dating someone he likes…" she muttered thoughtfully. She sat on a couch and leaned back, defeated and began counting girls she knew.

"Jou has Mai and I'm not going to break them up. Shizuka is in Fujiwara, Isis is in Egypt, Miho's busy entertaining relatives and there's no one left…" she muttered sadly. (AN: Besides yourself Anzu!) Then she brightened when she remembered something.

"Mai said her cousin Liana was visiting and she's…LIKE HER TWIN!" Anzu exclaimed. This was perfect. She would set both of them up and then Seto would be happy! Anzu skipped back to the dining hall.

(-)

Anzu found Malik eating in the dining room, chewing his cereal slowly and sipping his milk sleepily.

"Where's my bag?" Anzu demanded, not in a mood to talk to her former friend. Malik looked surprised as he handed over the precious bag.

"Anzu, we need to talk." He began, but Anzu wasn't going to hear it.

"No we don't." she said simply. Malik sighed and took another sip of milk, choking briefly. Anzu tapped him on the shoulder and the ex-maniac coughed slightly as he recovered.

"Darn Cold." He said slightly. He rubbed him nose painfully.

"Go back to sleep then." Anzu commanded. Malik nodded and walked away, holding his head to his hand. Anzu sighed and helped him place his utensils and bowl in the dishwasher.

Her cell phone played a techno beat as she walked away and Anzu dug into her bag and pulled out her cell.

"Hello?" she asked as she flipped it open.

"It's Yugi. Where are you?" Yugi questioned worriedly as he and the gang looked anxiously at the phone. There was silence as Anzu comprehended the sentence.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY YUGI, I FORGOT ABOUT OUR MEETING, I'LL HEAD OVER RIGHT NOW!" Anzu shouted as she quickly hung up and sprinted out the door, knowing she was extremely late for the planning of their Christmas party.

"Where are you going?" A deep voice asked as Anzu flew over the hall. Anzu looked up to see Seto and quickly explained that she was late to an important meeting.

"Gotta go Kaiba-kun!" she shouted as she ran towards the door.

"I'll drive you." Seto offered and Anzu stopped abruptly and turned around, smiling a sweet smile.

"That would be nice!" she exclaimed as she waited for Seto to hurry.

** End Chapter 3 **

Authoress Notes: Sorry it was so rushed and all that. I'll make it up to everyone in Chapter four! This was a surprising and revealing chapter. First with the Seto used to like Mai thing (Did you notice something about the diary? hint ) and then with the Malks being dead thingy. If you have any questions feel free to add them into your review or email me.

There were SO MANY CLUES in this chapter and some of the earlier clues were prolonged into this chapter and made more obvious. Don't feel bad if you don't get them, you aren't supposed to until the end!

As usual the annoying (+) short teaser:

"Seto?" Anzu asked as she stepped into the Kaiba mansion.

"Uh huh?" Seto said as he stepped in behind her.

"Do you smell smoke?" Anzu asked worriedly. Seto sniffed the air.

"You're right." Seto verified. The two looked at each other with the same though, 'Uh oh'.

IMPORTANT NOTE: It might take a long time for me to review because my friend's Birthday is coming up and my band (Yes, I am in a band) are going to play. This is one of our first performances and we're going to rehearse for a long time. I might be able to update on Thursday, since I have no school but I'm not sure.

And about that journal thing. I know Kaiba would never write a journal but just bear with me!

Till my fingers heal from their frostbite (I just went snowboarding) Meroki

PS: Alright, there hasn't been a single thornshipper review so unless I get ONE review by next chapter, this

is DEFINITE azureshipping.


	4. The Disappearance

HEEELLLLOOOOO! I'm SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE EVEN WHEN I PROMISED I WOULD SOON!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

My computer broke down and ALL MY Files were lost. I had 81 pages (size 10 font) of this story and then it crashed. I'm so sorry I've been too lazy to rewrite it and all that jazz. –hands out free inflatable hammers- feel free to seriously hurt me.

Thanks for all the reviews, thanks are in the order for:

Avataria (glad to know you think it's funny, most ppl think I have a dry sense of humor)

Raven's Change of Heart (YAY! THORNSHIPPING reviewer! Malik will be pleased!)

Miryoku (About that Mai thing, ppl have complained about it to me…all will be revealed…)

Aisha89 (hilarious…you like it? YAY! Thanks for the nice review!)

Anzu-fan (Just to let u noe, I'm not exactly a Mai fan either and everything about Seto's journal entry will be revealed later. I'll be glad to add some Malik/Anzu moments!)

Angel (WOW! You like it too! Thornshipping is the Malik/Anzu pairing and Azureshipping is the Seto/Anzu pairing. Sorry I didn't clarify that earlier!)

NOW ON W/ DA VERY LATE CHAPTER FOUR!

Disclaimer: If I really owned YGO, you'd see a Soap Opera with stick people.

Chapter Four: The disappearance

Seto ran out of the mansion hurriedly, barely making it to the car before Anzu began urging him to hurry and put his foot on it.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Seto huffed as he sat down and started the car. Anzu remained silent but her worried expression obviously showed that she was in a rush. It wasn't like her to miss out on such an important meeting and especially with her friends!

"Do you know the way?" Anzu asked suddenly, looking at Seto skeptically.

"Yes." Seto replied simply as he speeded down the street, almost taking down a few kids playing street hockey. Anzu grimaced as Seto took a sharp turn and she grabbed onto the side of her chair for dear life. When she meant for Seto to hurry, she didn't mean break the speed of light!

Well, fate had it in for Anzu that day, they found them selves in the middle of a traffic jam, boxed in all four ways by huge semi trucks.

"Dammit!" Seto swore as he hit his steering wheel forcefully. Anzu was a bit shocked at his behavior, normally Seto would be happy at her discomfort.

"It's okay, Yugi won't mind if I'm late." Anzu comforted as Seto swore again. Seto remained silent and then decided to turn on the radio.

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" The awful voice of Britney Spears ran through the convertible and out into the street. In the quiet traffic jam, all eyes turned to Anzu and Seto as they hurriedly tried to turn it off. Seto might have bought a nice car, but it didn't mean it was stable. As Anzu and Seto's fingers collided with the knob, it broke and all that was left was Britney spears crooning all the way down main street at top volume and Seto's constant swearing.

"Turn that thing off you hooligans!" the old lady yelled as she covered her ears. Anzu tried to explain that the knob fell off and she didn't know how to work with the wires but all was lost under a loud chorus.

"Oh my, this is SO embarrassing." Anzu muttered as people constantly stared at them. Seto was resorting to ripping out the wires but still the music didn't stop until finally the song was over.

"OKAY! YOU'RE LISTENING TO 101.8 TOTALLY FM!" a high-pitched voice blared over the streets of Domino. "NEXT UP, WE HEAR FROM CHRISTINA ANGUILERA AND BEAUTIFUL!" Anzu nearly fainted when she heard this and began to rapidly claw at the wires where the knob used to be.

"YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL, NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY!" the voice broke out as Anzu covered her ears and head in shame.

"Why me?" she muttered as Seto was now punching the radio.

"DAMMIT! SHUT OFF YOU FRICKIN LITTLE THING!" Seto yelled angrily.

"Watch your language young man!" the old woman yelled as she quickly drove away. The traffic had let loose and now the cars were streaming away. Seto immediately tried to hurry off but while ripping off his wires, he had accidentally destroyed his car and the engine wouldn't start.

So here Seto and Anzu were, stuck in the middle of Main street, blocking traffic, having people staring at them and shouting at them, people honking at them and the horrid notes of Mariah Carey and Hero now bursting through Seto's full speaker system.

Seto tried to entirely shut down his car but his key got stuck and he couldn't shut off the radio.

"DAMMIT! DAMN YOU STUPID, FRICKEN LITTLE RADIO!" he yelled angrily.

"Excuse me sir, step out of the car with your hands on your head." A voice commanded sternly. Someone had called the police and they were now arresting Seto and Anzu.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say, can and will be used against you in the court of law." The officer commanded as Seto and Anzu stepped out.

Yup, fate was not on their side.

(-)

At the end of the day, Anzu and Seto were free to go but Anzu had entirely missed her meeting, Seto was fuming mad, his car was impounded and he had a 1000 for public mischief and disturbance of the peace on his head.

"That was SO embarrassing." Anzu repeated over and over again.

"I can't believe that happened!" Seto exclaimed wildly, still not comprehending how he had made a complete fool of himself in the middle of Domino.

"Why was your radio on 101.8 Totally FM anyways?" Anzu asked curiously. "And full volume?"

"I don't know! Mokuba must have been fiddling around with it." Seto said glumly, no strength to be mad after all that embarrassment.

"TAXI!" Anzu called from the side of the police headquarters. The taxi pulled up and Anzu and Seto hopped in.

It was nighttime and Anzu was exhausted, she wanted to fall asleep but was afraid that Seto would have to carry her in again.

The taxi ride was in silence, the driver only occasionally trying to make conversation through his thick accent but Anzu was too tired to talk and Seto too mad.

Soon enough, the taxi pulled up at the driveway of Seto's mansion and the exhausted pair walked out, after heavily tipping the driver.

"What a day!" Anzu exclaimed.

"I can't believe it." Seto muttered, giving the impression of what Seto would be like if he had a hangover.

"I'm going to go to sleep early tonight." Anzu decided as she headed through the door.

"Hmm." Seto agreed dazedly as he followed her into the mansion.

"Seto?" Anzu asked as she stepped into the Kaiba mansion.

"Uh huh?" Seto said as he stepped in behind her.

"Do you smell smoke?" Anzu asked worriedly. Seto sniffed the air.

"You're right." Seto verified. The two looked at each other with the same though, 'Uh oh'.

Anzu dashed around as she tried to follow the smell of smoke.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled suddenly, noticing an eerie silence. "Mokuba!" he called again when there was no answer.

"Seto…" Anzu said quietly from near the back of the mansion. Seto quickly sprinted to where Anzu stood, looking into the playroom, or at least what used to be the playroom. The charred room was now a mess, cinders and ash all that remained. The fireproof walls made sure that no other room got burnt but the entire room was gone.

"Holy S!" Seto swore as he looked around in shock. He regretted letting the security take a break that night, this was an emergency.

"Seto?" Anzu asked again, this time hurriedly. "Where's Mokuba?"

"I…I…think he's…he's…asleep." Seto stammered hopefully. Anzu gulped and pointed to the wall, where the gaping letters, I HAVE MY REVENGE, YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME AND LEFT DOMINO FOR GOOD! NOW LITTLE MOKUBA CAN'T ENJOY CHRISTMAS!

It was written with a black crayon and it would forever be imprinted in Seto and Anzu's mind, the sinister letter from someone that dared harm an innocent kid.

"It was Malik." Seto concluded suddenly.

"I'm not so sure…" Anzu said doubtfully, knowing that Malik wasn't evil enough to hurt an innocent child.

"WHO ELSE IS THERE!" Seto cried, in hysterics. Today was terrible, his younger brother, the only thing that kept him alive was KIDNAPPED! "THAT FRICKIN LITTLE MURDERER DID IT!" he continued on.

"Maybe Seto." Anzu said sadly, images of the carefree Mokuba running through her mind. "But you need to calm down."

"No I WON'T!" Seto yelled angrily as he turned on Anzu, fire flashing through his icy eyes. "I WILL HUNT DOWN MALIK AND KILL HIM FOR DARING TO HURT MY BROTHER!"

End Chapter Four 

AN: SO Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I wanted to get it up as soon as possible to show that I'm not dead!

Also, I'm sorry for making Anzu and Seto suffer so much.

NO TEASER THIS TIME: just an annoying question: Did Malik kidnap Mokuba or is there something far more sinister?

Also a hint to help you along some other mysteries: SETO CALLS EVERYONE BY THEIR LAST NAME.

So please, drop a review and tell me what parts I can improve or you like. I'll update as soon as I can and have a GREAT day!

-Meroki


End file.
